


Evil Champion of Fiore

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Dark Magic, Evil, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gangbang, Harems, Hentai, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Mages Guild, Magic, Manga & Anime, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Sixsome, Spitroasting, Swords, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Y/N

**Magic (currently):**

God Slayer Magic: Purgatory Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth, Magma, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Poison.

Devil Slayer Magic: Purgatory Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind, Earth., Magma, Light, Darkness, Shadow, Poison.

Requip: Knight, Gunner.

Cloning.

Telekinesis.

Gravity.

Transformation Magic: Ancient and Mythical.

Invisibility.

Reflect Magic.

Vibration/Shockwave generation.


	2. Full Harem




End file.
